Piercing the Veil
by Lina Skye
Summary: Rating for violence and torture...nothing you readers can't handle. .....A young Aragorn is captured and tortured by Orcs. While with the foul creatures, he is robbed of his sight...will he be able to cope with his blindness? Will he ever see again?
1. The Last Sight

NOTE: *....*means character thought  
*~*~*~*~*dream/flashback  
((...))means my thoughts on what happens  
  
Slight AU...you pick out the differences as you see 'em....  
  
SUMMARY: A young Aragorn suffers a debilitating injury after he is tortured by Orcs. Will he and his friends be able to cope with the heir of Isildur's new limitations? Will Aragorn be able to see through the darkness that finds him through a new obstacle? Or still, will he be able to overcome the affects of the injuries inflicted upon him?   
  
  
Piercing the Veil  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Aragorn, son of Aragorn II groaned inwardly as yet another boot connected with his midsection. When was this torment going to end?  
  
The answer to the young Ranger's inner question was in yet another blow.   
  
No...the torment would not end.......it was endless in it's agony and cruelty.   
It seemed as though Aragorn was going to suffer until the end of his life, which was not going to be long if the Orcs who held him captive continued their torture at the pace they were going.   
  
An Orc dagger dug into Aragorn's left shoulder, jerking him from his thoughts. The action tore an agonized, surprised cry from the young Ranger's lips as he was caught off guard.   
  
He struggled weakly against his bonds, which held him fast to a tree. Aragorn ignored the throbbing of his wrists as he kicked out against the Orcs that rushed at him when he began to struggle.   
  
His struggle was suddenly ceased by a harsh kick to his chest, knocking the air from his lungs in a pained grunt. As the air was forced from his chest, Aragorn could not even scream when he felt several ribs crack under the force of the armored boot of the Orc.   
  
When the young Dunedain regained his ability to breath, he looked dazedly at his captors, who laughed at and mocked him.   
  
The jeering was suddenly punctuated with an Orc ripping the dagger, which still was in his shoulder, from it's place in his body. Aragorn bit into his lip to stifle an agonized scream...........  
  
No, he would not cry....he would not give the Orcs that satisfaction.   
  
"Let us hear you scream, wench! We know you have a voice, we heard it earlier,"one of the Orc's mocked, backhanding Aragorn across his face.   
  
The backhanded slap opened a gash across Aragorn's temple as the Orc's armor cut into him. Still, Aragorn did not cry out.   
  
"This little tickler will make even the mute scream! Let's see how you like this one,"another Orc said, brandishing a multi-pronged whip.   
  
The Orcs laughed and murmured sarcastic remarks in both their own tongue and in common tongue.   
  
Aragorn's eyes widened with fear as the Orc raised the whip.............and brought it down hard across his chest and shoulders. The young Ranger jerked with pain, but said nothing.   
  
As the beating continued, Aragorn's blood ran freely down his chest, but the heir of Isildur had yet to scream. That was because Aragorn had learned something..............  
  
Half of the torture was watching the whip fall. If Aragorn did not see the whip fall onto his injured chest, then he would only feel the pain, and not see it, as well. If his eyes were closed, he could not see the mocking sight of the Orcs, which would tear his morale and hope down.   
  
Therefore, Aragorn screwed his eyes tightly shut and clenched his jaw, taking the torture in eery silence.   
  
Little did Aragorn know that the Orcs would eventually catch onto his game...............and make it even more cruel.   
  
"You don't want to see us, boy? You think it helps not to see us? Well, I'm sure it does..........perhaps we can help you,"an Orc sneered, casting the whip aside.   
  
Aragorn opened his eyes upon hearing the whip hit the ground. Well, he didn't like the sound of that..............  
  
The Orc ordered something in the black tongue, which sparked a low murmur of laughter from his comrades.   
  
*Well, this isn't good.* Aragorn tried not to flinch as an Orc ran up with a small vial and handed it to his comrade, who smiled wickedly.   
  
"You want to keep your eyes closed and not see us....well, we can help you not see us....permanently,"the lead Orc growled, stalking towards Aragorn with the now open flagon in his hand.   
  
Aragorn's eyes widened and he struggled wildly, as much as his failing strength and injured body would allow, against his bonds. He did *not* like the sound of that.   
  
The Orc merely laughed cruelly as Aragorn struggled. This time, they did not even hit the young Ranger as he tried to free himself.   
  
They had something far more heartless in mind.   
  
The lead Orc walked over to stand in front of Aragorn.   
  
Aragorn froze as the Orc walked up to him, sneering as he held the vial before Aragorn's face.   
  
Aragorn quickly closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to find out what the Orc had meant by 'help you not see us....permanently'.   
  
Though Aragorn's determination to keep his eyes closed was gigantic, the strength of the Orcs were too much for the wounded man.   
  
They forced his eyes open.   
  
The lead Orc glared into Aragorn's silver-blue eyes, laughing evilly. "Let me be the last sight you will ever see."  
  
As two other Orcs held Aragorn's eyes open, the lead Orc poured the vial's contents into the Ranger's eyes.   
  
The burning, acidic liquid poured into Aragorn's silver-blue eyes, despite his struggles...............and the young Dunedain could not stifle the scream of agony that was torn from his lips as pain shot through his eyes.   
  
His tormented scream rang through the woods and could have been heard all the way to the halls of Minas Tirith, which was miles and miles away.   
  
As his tortured cry rang through the woods, the Orc's jerked and looked warily into the forest, knowing the Elves would most likely hear the Dunedain's screams.   
  
A fist connected harshly with Aragorn's head, sending him into blissful unconsciousness, and cutting his cries off into silence.   
  
*******************  
  
Okay, so this first chapter was pretty dark and angsty.....don't get me wrong, I LOVE ARAGORN...he is my baby. But...I have this odd love of Aragorn torture and angst...so sue me! lol...I like it, so I write it!   
  
no flames, please...just constructive criticism.....PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. A Cry in the Night

OKAY, ppls....I have stuff to talk about...  
  
Salysha, I'm sorry that you feel that my story's rating is too low, but no, I did not rate it PG13 for fear that some ppl wouldn't read it....that's just wrong. Also, I KNOW that ARagorn is the son of ARathorn....I just can't type too well...and when I write, my mind goes faster than my fingers, so...ya know, typos happen.   
  
Oh, and yes all you Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir lovers.......those wonderful Elves WILL definitely be in this story! They are da bomb!   
  
Nili, thanks so much for saying I'm worse than Cassia and Sio on Cliffhangers! You are soo kind......I take that as a major compliment. Cassia and Sio are two of my favorite writers here at ff.net! You made my day by comparing me to them!   
  
Now then...if I missed you in my replies, I'm sorry, but THANKS FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS! Y'ALL ARE SOOOO SWEET! *hugs to all reviewers*  
  
  
Ch. 2  
  
  
Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, sat up swiftly upon hearing a long, tormented cry echo through the forest.   
  
On his way to visit his friend Aragorn in Rivendell, he had stopped to rest for the night. He had been dozing against a tree when he heard it..................a tortured scream echoing through the calm of the forest.   
  
To him, the scream seemed close....barely a few miles away........................  
And the voice of the scream seemed so agonizingly familiar.........  
  
ARAGORN!   
  
Legolas sprang to his feet and dashed through the forest in the direction the cry came from. On the chance that was his friend, he had to help him..........even if it was not his dear friend, whoever was in enough agony to scream that loud needed some kind of aid.   
  
The Elven Prince sprinted until he saw the glow of a campsite's fire, then slowed to where he could jog soundlessly. He peered into the clearing, hiding behind the shelter of a fallen log.   
  
In the clearing, was an Orc camp. In the center of the Orc camp, bound to at tree next to the fire was Aragorn, who hung limply in his restraints. Blood covered the Dunedain and still ran from the many lashes the whip had opened.   
  
The sight of his friend sparked an angry, burning fire in Legolas. He quickly pulled his arrows out and aimed carefully into the clearing.   
  
The Prince of Mirkwood moved at an inhuman speed, unstringing arrows into the Orc camp, quickly and efficiently slaying all Orcs who came into his line of vision.   
  
Not one Orc escaped the Elf's keen eyesight and swift, deadly aim.   
  
Every Orc in the camp laid slain by the time Legolas was finished. The Orcs had yet to even get a general idea as to where their attacker had been coming from.   
  
Legolas swiftly leapt over the fallen log he had used as cover and raced over to his friend. He tenderly felt for a pulse, and to his relief, he felt the weak, but steady beat of the Dunedain's heart beneath his fingers.   
  
Legolas shifted Aragorn's weight off of the Ranger's wrists and leaned him against his chest as he cut the bonds with his Elven knives.   
  
Aragorn moaned softly at the jarring motion as his wrists were set free.   
  
Legolas gently lowered Aragorn to the ground onto his back. "Sh.......it is all right, it is I, Legolas."  
  
Aragorn kept his eyes shut tightly against the pain in his body.....and his own eyes. "Legolas....how?"He murmured, his voice raw and choked from screaming and pain.   
  
"I was on my way to visit you in Rivendell. I'm glad I heard you,"Legolas said, gently running a hand over the Dunedain's injuries as he felt for broken bones.   
  
Aragorn moaned softly as Legolas touched his abused chest. As he closed his eyes tighter, a raw agony swept through his face, especially his eyes as nerves sparked to life. Aragorn groaned in untold agony. "It hurts, Legolas.........it hurts."  
  
Legolas's heart clenched at the pleading note in his friend's voice. The agonized plea made Aragorn seem his young age of only 20 years.   
  
"Where does it hurt, Estel?"Legolas inquired, knowing Aragorn was not referring to the long whip lashes across his chest.   
  
"My eyes,"Aragorn choked out. "Oh, Eru.......my eyes...."  
  
Legolas's heart sank at the words. "Aragorn, open your eyes,"Legolas murmured, shading his friend's face from the soft light of the fire with a shaking hand.   
  
Aragorn moaned softly as he forced his eyes open.   
  
Legolas stifled a soft gasp as he looked into his friend's usually clear silver-blue gaze. Only sightless, scarred, clouded eyes that did not focus stared back.   
  
"Legolas....I—I can't see,"Aragorn whispered, fear leaking through his usually calm demeanor as pain wore down on him.   
  
"Do not worry, my friend.....close your eyes and rest. Lord Elrond will be able to heal you,"Legolas soothed, reaching into his pack and pulled out a small bottle of liquid that would sedate the Ranger.   
"Drink this,"Legolas said, guiding the bottle into Aragorn's hand and aiding the Dunedain in getting it to his lips.   
  
Aragorn nodded, drinking the bottle's contents without question. The Ranger leaned backward sleepily.   
  
Legolas quickly leaned forward and caught his friend, lowering him to the ground. He then gently pulled Aragorn into his arms and picked him up.   
  
Legolas stood and began to carry his friend back to Rivendell, where hopefully, he would regain his sight.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
The Prince of Mirkwood looked at the sleeping form of his friend. Aragorn laid on the ground, Legolas's cloak draped over his injured body.   
  
Legolas sighed.   
  
He could not get the sight of Aragorn's sightless, silver-blue eyes out of his mind. The unfocused, frightened gaze of his friend haunted him.   
  
Was there hope for Aragorn?   
  
Would the heir of Isildur lose his sight?   
  
Questions raced through Legolas's mind at lightning speed, sparking uncertainty. Would Aragorn ever be able to see again?   
  
Legolas shuddered at the thought of Aragorn never being able to enjoy the woods as he had before—  
  
The Prince cut his thought short, unwilling to face the harsh, but possible truth.   
  
No.... Estel could—would be cured.............just maybe......  
  
*************** 


	3. The Curtain Falls

ehehe....you ppl like it? lol thanks for the lovely reviews!   
  
Lol......Salysha...I am very anti-arwen. (sorry to all you arwen fans.....she took Glorfindel's spot in the movie, therefor, she is not on my favorite characters list) So, Arwen will not be appearing in this story. Sorry, but neither will Glorfindel, as AWESOME as he is.   
  
I'm sorry the chapters are soo short! I just cut the story up into sections where I think it's good to stop.   
  
LoL@ Nili...my parents and family had to get used to me dealing w/ cliffies, as well. I'm currently going to therapy to deal w/ it..lol Just joking.......I'm not so strange as to need therapy, but I'm flattered that you like the story! Also...HE IS MY ARAGORN!! lol   
  
  
Now then........on w/ the show!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs and hides*   
  
Ch. 3  
  
  
Legolas gently carried his friend up to the steps of Lord Elrond's home in Rivendell. Hours earlier, Aragorn had lapsed into the unconscious world as his wounds became infected and his fever rose.   
  
Getting the trembling, sweating, bleeding, sick ranger back to Imladris had been no easy task for Legolas, but determination and concern for his friend kept him going at a steady pace.   
  
Just as Legolas walked up to the door, Elladan and Elrohir, Elrond's twin sons, were walking out, apparently about to go look for their younger human brother.   
  
When the twins saw Legolas covered in Aragorn's blood with the unconscious Ranger in his arms, shock and heart-wrenching worry registered on their faces.   
  
Elladan rushed forward and relieved Legolas of his burden, almost in tears at seeing his human brother in that state.   
  
Elrohir rushed inside, frantically calling his father's name. "ADA!!!!!!! FATHER!!! ESTEL'S WOUNDED!!!"  
  
Before the twins had made it past the threshold, Elrond arrived. The Elven Lord's heart sank upon seeing his youngest, adopted son in such a condition.   
The way Aragorn trembled with cold, yet with sweat dotting his forehead, combined with the blood that covered both his son and his son's rescuer, made the Elf Lord feel ill.   
  
The Lord of Imladris quickly ordered his sons to get Aragorn inside and onto a bed, saying he would be there momentarily. He then turned to Legolas, who was standing there, numb with exhaustion and worry. "Are you all right, young Prince?"  
  
Legolas nodded slowly, forcing his mouth to work. "The blood is not mine. I am well,"Legolas said simply, knowing there was no need to explain himself further. He knew that Elrond would understand....that the blood was Aragorn's.   
  
"Very well then, please, come inside. Glorfindel will get you some tea. You need to rest. I must go tend to Estel,"Elrond said, rushing off, ushering the Prince inside to his servant.   
  
Legolas allowed himself to be led to a the guest room he usually stayed in when he visited Rivendell, then fell back onto the soft bed, but no sleep came to him.............his thoughts were occupied with the situation of his friend.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir worked swiftly late into the night, working desperately to defeat the fever that raged through Aragorn's body.   
  
Aragorn trembled softly, uncontrollably with the chills the fever brought on him.   
The three Elves worked emotionlessly, trying not to let their feelings for their brother and son get in the way of saving the young Dunedain's life.   
  
Still, that did not stop them from feeling.   
  
When a soft whimper of pain escaped Aragorn's throat as he was caught in fevered dreams, it broke all three Elves' hearts.   
  
By dawn, the three Elves had worked themselves into exhaustion, but they had accomplished their task. Aragorn's fever had been brought down and he as stabilized and would seemingly be well soon.   
  
Little did they know, there was an injury they had yet to see.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Aragorn's consciousness came slowly as he began to awaken to the world around him. He groaned softly, as he took a deep breath, stretching the healing skin of his chest.   
  
The heir of Isildur forced his breathing to calm into smaller breaths as he came to wakefulness.   
  
A soft voice caused Aragorn to awake fully. "I am glad to see you awake, my son,"Elrond said softly, entering the room.   
  
"Father?"Aragorn inquired softly, hardly daring to believe he was safe at home. Aragorn opened his eyes to see darkness, but his mind did not register what he was seeing.....was not the fault of his eyes. He did not remember the veil of darkness that had fallen over his eyesight when the Orcs had tortured him.   
  
"Yes, it is I, Estel....you are safe now,"Elrond said, averting his gaze to the window, banishing the memories of the times when Aragorn had been at death's door the night before.   
  
After a hesitant pause, Aragorn spoke, his voice quiet and hoarse, barely above a murmur. The tone of his voice was confused, as if he were trying to remember something important that had happened to him. "Father..........why is it so dark? Aren't you going to light a candle or something?"  
  
Elrond turned to look at his adopted son, his brow furrowing with confusion upon hearing the question. It was noon, therefor the room was fully lit with the bright, midday sun.   
  
When Elrond looked at his son, his breath caught in his throat as he looked into his son's eyes. Aragorn's usually alert, bright silver-blue eyes were clouded and scarred, unfocussed and unseeing...............blind.   
  
Aragorn was blind.   
  
"Estel......Aragorn............the room is fully lit,"Elrond revealed quietly.   
  
Aragorn's sightless eyes widened as memories of what the Orcs had done to him flooded back to his mind. The young Ranger could not stifle the soft groan of dismay and pain as he pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes, closing them tightly. "No........no...."  
  
Elrond took Aragorn's wrists in his hands and gently pulled them back down to rest on the bed. "Estel, how and when did this happen?"  
  
Aragorn took a deep breath to calm himself, but winced as he did so. He took a moment to compose himself, then spoke, his voice still trembling anyway. "It was the night Legolas saved me......The Orcs.....they poured some kind of acidic potion into my eyes......I made them angry, Ada....I did not mean to....."  
  
As Aragorn's voice broke off, Elrond gently hushed his son. "It is all right, Estel.....one does not mean to make Orcs angry. They are merely quick tempered and idiotic. It is not hard to get one of them frustrated." Elrond's small stab at humor made the human crack a small smile through his dismay. "This can be reversed. Though the healing process may take a while....and may not work, I will do all I can to heal you of your blindness, my son. You will see again."  
  
With that, the Elf Lord stood, gently kissing Aragorn's forehead as he left to get the medicines he would need. He just hoped that his healing abilities would not fail him.  
  
A few moments later, when Elrond returned, he sat himself on his son's bedside. He then soaked a strip of bandage cloth in a bowl of water, in which he had boiled a mixture of healing herbs.   
  
"This may burn for a few moments, but it should help to heal your eyes. You must leave the bandage over your eyes until I say otherwise,"Elrond said, wrapping the strip of cloth over his son's eyes and around the back of his head to hold it in place.   
  
Aragorn winced at the burning sensation the hot cloth and boiled herbs brought at first, but dulled after a few moments passed. "Are you sure this will help, Ada?"  
  
Elrond took a moment to consider his son's question before he spoke. "I will not lie to you, Estel. I have never dealt with curing blindness before and I am unsure if this will work, but I am confident that you will see again,"he said, trying unsuccessfully to filter all the uncertainty from his voice.   
  
Aragorn nodded slowly. "I hope so.............besides, I am in your care. It will work,"Aragorn replied, making a weak stab at humor.   
  
Elrond smiled faintly at the comment. "Yes.....it is as you say, my son.....I will tell your brothers and Legolas that you are awake. They will want to see how you are doing."  
  
As the Lord of Rivendell strode from the room, Aragorn halted him with a soft word. "No....wait, Ada...I don't want them to see me like this....."  
  
"Why not, Estel? See you like how?"Elrond inquired.   
  
Aragorn hesitated before speaking, taking a moment to sort his thoughts out. "I.....I just need some time."  
  
"As you wish, Estel...as you wish." Elrond walked from the room, shutting the door softly behind him.   
  
Though the Lord of Imladris said Aragorn would have time, that did not mean his solitude would last for long. Eventually, Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas would go and visit Aragorn, with or without his permission.   
  
  
*************** 


	4. Oh Brother, Where Art Thou?

OKAY....  
  
IsisStar...I believe it said his screams 'could have been' heard all the way to Minas Tirith. That does not mean they were actually heard there. It is an expression saying that HE YELLED LOUDLY!! VERY LOUDLY! lol K?   
  
Nili..*dumps a bucket of ice cold water on Nili, who is passed out on the floor* .ehehe...so, you've heard of my history with very protective reviews....how true. I am very protective of my baby Aragorn! *cuddles MY Estel*   
Well, Aragorn knows how protective the twins and his buddy is of him........and he kinda would get the idea they would come....but, sometimes, you need some time to recover if something bad happens to ya....so, Aragorn wants privacy. But.....that wish might not be granted...ya never know....read to find out! lol   
ALSO...If I do a sequel, which I probably will, there will DEFINITELY be Glorfindel in it!   
  
THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! HUGS TO ALL OF YOU! *hugs Marbienl (i'm glad you like it! reading a post from one of my authors makes my day, as well!)*  
thanks to supernovacide, too for reviewing!   
Ch. 4  
  
  
"What?! He still doesn't want to see us?"Elladan inquired, incredulous.   
  
"It's not that he doesn't want to, Elladan....it's because he *can't*,"Elrond said sternly, finally giving away the reason as to why his youngest son had retreated into solitude.   
  
It had been 2 days since Aragorn's awakening and the young Dunedain had not wanted to see his best friend, nor his Elven brother. Afraid of being pitied, he had shunned all visitors.   
  
"He.....can't?"  
  
"Exactly......apparently, while the Orcs were....torturing him, they blinded him, as well,"Elrond stated softly.   
  
Legolas shook his head sorrowfully. "I was hoping that would fade.....I am sorry I did not mention it earlier,"The Prince murmured, regret tugging at his heart.   
  
"You could not have helped it by telling me any earlier, Legolas. It would not have made a difference. I have bound his eyes with some healing medicines, and hopefully those will heal him. If not, he will be blinded permanently,"Elrond said.   
  
Elrohir nodded mutely, not voicing the sorrow he felt for his younger brother's plight. That was shown easily in his eyes and facial features.   
  
After a long, awkward pause, Elladan spoke. "We have given him 2 days....I will not let him hide in his room forever."  
  
Elrond looked sternly over at his eldest son. "You are not to bother Estel just yet."  
  
"Very well, then.....I will give him two more days......then, I will go to him, whether he likes it, or not."  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
"Your brothers and Legolas miss you,"Elrond said softly as he changed Aragorn's bandages.   
  
When he was met with silence, the Elf Lord pressed on.   
  
"The house is so quiet without you, Elladan and Elrohir roughhousing constantly—"  
  
"I know....okay, I get it, Ada....don't you think I want to go out? I—I just can't..."Aragorn interrupted.   
  
Elrond put a hand over his human son's hand. "Yes, you can. Your sight should not keep you from speaking with the people you care about and that care about you. They will not look on you any differently."  
  
"I don't want their pity,"Aragorn murmured after a hesitant pause.   
  
"They don't want to give you any,"Elrond replied, his voice tinged with sarcasm. "They merely want their brother back."  
  
Aragorn smiled faintly at the sarcastic remark from his father. When the Elf Lord used sarcasm, which was rarely, it was put to good use.   
Aragorn nodded. "Then I will go to them....I will not have them visit me as if I am an invalid."  
  
"If you say so, Estel.......if you say so." A small smile tugged at the corners of Elrond's lips as he heard Aragorn speak those words. Finally, the old Aragorn was beginning to show.   
  
Though he was blinded, he was not crippled.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Elladan leaned back in his chair, utterly bored. Elrohir was hanging upside down from the couch, his feet in the place where his head would usually be. Legolas merely sat on the soft, plush rug, trying to figure out what to do with himself.   
  
They had gone hunting.......they had been fishing............they had gone hunting again...........and now, they were completely and utterly bored.   
  
"I wish I could abuse Estel right about now,"Elladan commented, throwing a pillow over at Elrohir.   
  
Elrohir just took the pillow to his face, barely reacting. "Yea.....so do I."  
  
The door suddenly opened. The three warriors were so bored they did not even look up to see who their visitor was.   
  
In their minds, it was undoubtedly Elrond, coming to tell them to get off of their behinds and do something productive in the beauty of the daylight.   
  
"If anyone is to do the abusing, it will be me, brother,"Aragorn's sarcastic voice came from the doorway.   
  
All three Elves heads jerked up, as if they had seen a ghost. "ARAGORN!"  
  
Aragorn stood at the doorway, Elrond behind him, a hand on his arm to aid in guiding him, despite the cane he held before him to find his way through the room. A white strip of cloth ran across his eyes, but that did little to hide the smile on his face.   
  
Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir leapt from their places over to where Aragorn stood. "Estel, it is good to see you!"  
  
"It's good to.........hear you guys, too,"Aragorn said, halting in his speech to correct the error he was about to make.   
  
Legolas smiled faintly, "We were worried about you. I am glad to see you are well."  
  
"I'm glad to be feeling better than I was before, thank you for saving me, my friend,"Aragorn said softly.   
  
"It was my pleasure to save you, Aragorn.......what are friends for?"Legolas replied.   
  
Elladan looked from his brother, to his Silvan friend. "They're for finding something interesting to do,"Elladan quipped, "which is something I am in desperate need of. Elrohir, Legolas, and I have been nearly brain dead with boredom, Estel!"  
  
The Elf's words had the effect desired, sending a ripple of laughter throughout the four friends.   
  
"I knew you couldn't live without me. That is why I am here,"Aragorn retorted.   
  
The remark sparked a quick slap to the back of his head from his eldest Elven brother. "Now, I can catch up on what you need to get.......I need to beat some sense into you."  
  
"Yea...at least now, it will be a fair fight,"Aragorn commented.   
  
The remark sparked yet another whap to the back of the head. "Brother.......I'm warning you."  
  
Aragorn laughed sarcastically, "Oooh...what are you going to do, Elladan? Now, you will have a chance to beat me."  
  
Elrohir pulled his younger human brother behind him, shielding him from his twin's humorous wrath. "Do you have a death wish, Estel?"the younger twin murmured loudly enough for all to hear.   
  
Legolas nodded. "Yes, it appears he does. Since the Orcs didn't get him, why can't Elladan?"  
  
Elladan laughed, "My thoughts exactly.......come here, Estel...I need to have a talk with you..."  
  
Outside of the room, the sounds of their laughter could be heard. When it reached Elrond's ears, the Elf Lord could not help but smile. Finally, maybe things could get back to normal.   
  
************* 


	5. Musings in the Rain

Wow...I'm losing reviewers...oh well. I LOVE MY REVIEWERS WHO HAVE STUCK WITH ME!   
  
Nili....ARAGORN IS MINE! *dumps more icy water on Nili* MWAHAHA! lol *cuddles my Estel for a few minutes before continuing to speak* Lol...Elladan and Elrohir would have had a ball with teh Orcs if they had found Estel instead of LEgolas finding him......eheh....I'm sure you would have loved how everyone's favorite Elven twins would have dealt with them. *smiles wickedly*   
  
HaloGatomon....I am near jumping up and down with delight that one of the authors that I read..is reading my stories!! AAH!! THANK YOU! *huggles you* *gasps* My Estel can't be a baddy in your story...can he?!! AAH!!   
  
Wait, there is one more thing I must do to all my reviewers who have stuck w/ me *HUGS ALL OF YOU!!!*   
  
Well, on w/ da show! sorry this chapter is so short........  
  
  
Ch. 5  
  
  
Aragorn walked slowly, cane held before him, tapping, feeling his way through Rivendell. The young Dunedain knew the Elven land of Imladris almost by heart, therefor he was confident he could find his destination by sound and touch, though he had no sight.   
  
Sure enough, Aragorn found the place he sought.   
  
The heir of Isildur made his way across the soft grass to the pool of water in which his brothers and friend swam.   
  
"Estel, what are you doing here? You could get hit by something and you wouldn't even be able to see it coming,"Elladan cried, climbing swiftly out of the water to meet his human brother.   
  
Aragorn smiled smugly. Though the words sounded harsh, the human knew better than to take his brother seriously. "That shows just how much you know, Elladan. I do not need sight to keep from getting injured. My feet are planted firmly where I stand, unlike some Elves I know."  
  
"That incident with the fish was not my fault, Estel. It was Elrohir who through it at me, first!"Elladan shot back, knowing of what his younger brother spoke of.   
  
"It was a little fish, you should have been able to handle it,"Elrohir called from the water as he heard the conversation.   
  
"It was not such a small fish...it was more of a whale,"Elladan said defensively, "besides.....I would have been able to catch it had I not been busying myself with trying to keep Estel from being eaten!"  
  
Legolas arched an eyebrow as the three brothers debated on about past incidents. The whole conversation sounded ludicrous to the Prince of Mirkwood, yet he enjoyed listening to every moment of it.  
  
"........well, I will show you, Elrohir,"Elladan said, diving gracefully into the pool in pursuit of his younger twin brother, who had just made a quite snide remark.   
  
Aragorn let out a small laugh as he listened to the sounds of his two brothers play fight. The sound of Elrohir being dunked beneath the water was amusing.   
  
Hearing Elladan's muffled, sputtering cry as Elrohir retaliated was nothing short of hilarious.   
  
Then, whenever Aragorn heard Legolas's protesting as he, too, was drug into the water war, the young Dunedain could not help but burst out laughing.   
  
Legolas was helplessly dunked beneath the water by the twins. Aragorn could only sit on the shore and laugh as his friend was ganged up on.   
  
Still, beneath Aragorn's laughing exterior, a pang of longing could not help but show beneath the bandages, in his eyes............He missed his sight.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Rain poured down in sheets into the Elven land of Imladris.   
  
The Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas, and Aragorn all sat around the fire, cozy and warm, indoors.   
  
While the twins and the Prince of Mirkwood were bored silly, wondering how they could find a way to save their sanity, that was not so for the young Dunedain beside them.   
  
Aragorn sat quietly, contemplatively in a chair beside the window where he could hear the rain beating against the glass steadily.   
  
"Brother, do you want to go with us to find something to do?"Elladan inquired, jerking Aragorn from his thoughts.   
  
The human shook his head slowly. "Thank you, but no thanks."  
  
The three Elves looked at each other, surprised.   
  
Usually, Aragorn would be bursting at the seams to find some way to occupy himself on a rainy day, yet that was clearly not happening.   
  
Legolas walked over to Aragorn and bent down to whisper in his ear so only he could hear it, "Do you want me to sit with you?"  
  
Aragorn again shook his head slowly. "I'm fine."  
  
With a soft sigh, the three Elves left the room, leaving Aragorn alone to his thoughts.   
  
Aragorn sat there, listening to the rain.........  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Sunshine was brought with the dawn of a new day as the sun rose over Rivendell. Legolas immediately went to his friend, Estel's room to rouse him.   
  
But....to his surprise, the Dunedain was not in bed.   
  
With a pang of worry running through the Prince of Mirkwood, he set off to find his blind friend.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Aragorn sat out on a balcony where he would have usually greeted the dawn of Imladris, taking in the sight of the beautiful sunrise.   
  
Now, Aragorn sat there, listening intently to the dawning of a new day.......  
  
Birds began their morning song, one by one........  
  
Squirrels and other woodland creatures began to leap through the trees, chittering softly.....  
  
He could smell the subtle scent of morning dew and the trickling streams........  
  
.Aragorn smiled to himself, the first true smile for the first time since he had been attacked by Orcs.   
  
He could almost see the morning sun peaking out above the treetops, casting shadows in the forest and lighting up Rivendell.   
  
"Are you alright, my friend?"a soft voice inquired hesitantly from behind him.   
  
Aragorn nodded, a small smile staying on his face. "I am fine, Legolas....I am better than I have been since my self proclaimed nightmare started weeks ago."  
  
Legolas arched an eyebrow. He knew of his friend's inner struggles with his blindness as he fought to cope with what disabilities he could be permanently facing. "How so, Estel?"  
  
Aragorn turned his sightless bandaged eyes to face the direction he heard his friend to be. A small, smile shown on his face, lightening the Elven Prince's heart.   
  
A look of barely restrained excitement, tinted by wisdom borne by hardship, was on Aragorn's face.   
  
"Legolas...have you ever listened to the rain? Have you ever truly heard a summer rainstorm?"  
  
Legolas shook his head slightly, "Nay, my friend....through all my years, I have heard many things, but I do not believe I have listened in the way you are speaking of."  
  
"Have you ever heard the morning sun breaking over the tree tops? Have you heard the coming of the dawn?"  
  
Legolas gave a slight smile, the corners of his lips barely turning upward, "Nay, my friend...not as you are speaking of."  
  
"Legolas......I have realized something. This curse, as horrible as it may be, is a blessing in disguise. I—I've gotten the chance to do something many Elves and men can never and will never be able to do.....I have been able to see....without my eyes,"Aragorn continued, his face so serious, yet so excited and almost joyous.   
  
Legolas put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You speak with wisdom beyond your years, my friend.......you speak the truth."  
  
********** 


	6. Fingersand the End but only for now

This chapter is so freakin' short, and i'm sorry for that, but it is a conclusion.   
  
Halo, I'm glad you liked the end of the last chapter...I bet it was a good change from the normal Aragorn about to die kinda thing...........my Estel needed a break lol  
  
Carrie..lol I WILL SAVE HIM! *tsk tsk...* You must read this chapter to see if my beloved gets his eyesight back...I wouldn't do anything to permanently maim him...would I?!  
  
*pats Silver-Kalan soothingly on teh back* calm down, the next chapter is coming! i'm glad you like!   
buff20020002002, lol...MY estel? Go nuts? never   
  
Nili...ehehe! I guess I need to work on my aim with the water, lol. Still, *hugs you tight!* I, the most protective and obsessive Aragorn fan at ff.net, award you the honor of huggling Estel for the next 30 seconds just because you have been a very loyal and great reviewer! .....starting now. *waits 30 seconds*   
TIMES UP! *grabs Estel, then huggles him*   
*bursts out laughing* You like the fish?! EHEHE!! That is one heck of a mental image, lmbo! In my later stories, I should make ARagorn fall into a river..and nearly get eaten again by 'the big one'. LoL!!!   
Thanks, Im glad you liked the way the story ended. *sniffles and hands you a tissue* he IS so wise and adorable and brave........that's why I love him (other than the fact that he is FINE) lol   
  
  
Okay, I've babbled enough........on w/ da show!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Ch. 6  
  
  
Elrond, the lord of the Elven land of Imladris had faced many challenges throughout his long, Elven life span.   
  
He had faced armies and horrors beyond imagination.............  
  
But none of those challenges before had filled him with so much dread and anticipation for what the outcome of it could be as to the challenge facing him now....  
  
It was time to remove Estel's bandages.   
  
The dread came from the fact that if his treatment had failed and Aragorn remained blind. The anticipation came from wanting to know the outcome.   
  
Elrond walked slowly to where he knew Aragorn would be.   
  
He could put this off no longer.   
  
They had to know.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Aragorn sat in his room. Around him, was a circle of Elves: His two Elven brothers, his best friend Legolas, and his adoptive father Elrond.   
  
Elrond picked up a small pair of scissors, his hands almost shaking as he reached forward to cut the bandage from around Aragorn's eyes.   
  
The Lord of Rivendell paused, "You know, Estel.....this treatment may not have worked and I want you to understand that. Nothing is guaranteed...and if it does fail...I am sorry."  
  
Aragorn slowly shook his head. "No, father..do not be sorry. I have faith in you."  
  
Elrond nodded, trying to let his son's words encourage him. Still, he could not banish the fear and doubt that hung over his heart.   
  
Elrond gently reached forward, shading Aragorn's eyes with one hand, the scissors in the other. He then cut the white bandage that had been a constant veil over his son's eyes for the past few weeks.   
  
Elrond peeled the bandage from around Aragorn's face, keeping the human's eyes shaded. "Aragorn, now open your eyes slowly."  
  
Aragorn obeyed.   
  
At first, he saw blackness.....then, the blackness fuzzed to a grey......  
Then he saw a blurred mass of color, shapes and objects.   
  
Finally, the haze cleared so he could see the worried face of his Elven father.   
  
He slowly raised a hand to hover in front of his face. "Five, am I correct?"  
  
Elrond smiled as his son counted his fingers. "Yes, thank Illuvitar!"  
  
Suddenly, the room was amass in hugs, all four Elves converging on the human in congratulation and relief.   
  
Aragorn could see...and that was enough reason to celebrate any day.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Aragorn looked out at the dawn as the sun rose over Imladris. He sighed with contentment......finally, he could see the splendor of his home again.   
  
"The last time I saw you out here, you were in deep thought. What is on your mind, now, mellon?"Legolas inquired.   
((mellon means friend in elvish....k?....duh for all who have read the books....lol))  
  
Aragorn turned to look at his friend. "The same as before, yet now, I am pleased to say I can both see with my eyes...and see without them."  
  
A faint smile touched the Elven Prince's lips. "I am glad you are well, Estel. I am truly glad......"  
  
"Come on...you know you enjoyed it deep down that I couldn't best you in everything when I was blinded,"Aragorn prodded.   
  
Legolas's eyebrows arched. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Yes, you heard me, Legolas. Now that I have my sight again, I can continue to best you in everything we do,"Aragorn said.   
  
"Arrogant human."  
  
"Prissy Elf."  
  
"Well, why don't we put your bragging to the test, then? I will race you to the waterfall,"Legolas said, racing off down the stairs.   
  
With a short cry of surprised dismay, Aragorn followed. "Wait! That's not fair! Wait!!!"  
  
With that, the two friends raced off through the halls of the house of Elrond, looking forward to having many good times to come.........  
  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
THE END....a sequel is coming...okay? It will be a work in progress, but it WILL BE HERE SOON! PLUS, it HAS GLORFINDEL IN IT! YAY ! RAISE DA ROOF! WHOOP WHOOP! PARTY OVER HERE! Lol  
Here is a small preview of the next story comin' up.   
  
  
Beneath the Surface  
  
Whips flashed cruelly, the pain white hot and terrible.   
  
Still, Glorfindel said nothing, even as his red blood contrasted greatly with his golden hair. No, he would not give them the satisfaction of knowing just how much pain they were causing him.   
"Let this be a lesson to all Elves that pass into the Misty Mountains,"AranenTel'draug said, cruelty borne by the hardships of life showing harshly in his icy blue eyes.   
  
Glorfindel could only shake his head....  
  
**********  
  
"You will fear me, Elf."  
  
Legolas didn't even reply. There was no point to. Replying would only make the Skin Changer angrier...and that was something Legolas simply did not want to deal with.   
  
In response to Legolas's silence, the Skin Changer punched him hard in the jaw, then across his temple. Spots danced before the Elf's eyes..........  
  
Then the *real* pain came.....  
  
  
Well, that was the brief, possibly too long, peek of the sequel. I hope this leaves you hungry for more, if not, then i'm sorry.............I love you all!!!!!!!!! Bye bye! *runs away to avoid angry Legolas and Glorfindel fans* 


End file.
